powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Megabeast Hunter Bangray
is a who had already hunt 99 Giant Animals for fun, and he targeted Earth for his 100th hunt, which in fact turned out to be Cube Whale. Later he was recruited by Ginis to join the Deathgalien but refused. Character History He is considered a galactic hunter who came to earth. He later joins Deathgalien. Bangray attacks Yamato Kazakiri and "revives" his mother by scanning his memory of her. He later kills Yamato's mother to make a fool out of him and put him in a deep despair. Later, Yamato actually realizes that his memory of his mother is a moment that he will never forget and then, as Zyuoh Eagle, charges at Bangray for messing with his memory. After that, Bangray takes his leave but not before "reviving" and enlarging Amigard and Trumpus by scanning Zyuoh Shark's memory of them. After "impressing" Genis with his abilities, Bangray refused to join Deathgalien. He later interrupted Quval's Blood Game and fought him. During the fight, Bangray reveals to Quval that he knows a little about his past. Bangray targeted Yamato's old friend Daichi Hayashi and his now-wife Yui as reassurance that Yamato will fall into despair if he killed them. The rest of the Zyuohgers tried to keep him away but he defeated them all before Yamato finds out his plan and fights him as Zyuoh Gorilla. Bangray later escapes the fight and gets to Daichi and Yui but not before "reviving" Yabiker by scanning Leo's memory of him. After Zyuoh Gorilla defeats Yabiker, he changes to Zyuoh Eagle Instinct Awakened to fight Bangray and save Daichi and Yui. Bangray takes his leave but not before "reviving" and enlarging Halbergoi by scanning Zyuoh Eagle's memory of him. Powers and Abilities *He can read any being's memories by touching their head, and manifest the character (even the dead and the touched being) inside their memories into reality. One of his most prominent abilities is to revive the Deathgaliens the Zyuohgers have previously defeated, even as giants. However these duplicates lack their original personality and are mute. However it has been proven that Bangray can also give his duplicates their original personality and voice which is the case of Wakako Kazakiri, as well make them know that they are not the real ones as in the case of the Fake Sela and the Fake Tusk. Revived Henchmen - Super Sentai Adversaries= Xandred.jpg|Dokoku Chimatsuri (29) Burajira.jpg|Brajira of the Messiah (29) Enter Unite.jpg|Enter Unite (29) Buster-escape.png|Escape Evolve (29) ZSK-Final Deboss.png|Transcendenterfly God Deboth RST-Z Shin.png|Z Shin (29) Gokdos Gill.jpg|Gokdos Gill (29) - Evil Zyuohgers= Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Zyuoh The World (34) Zyuoh-red.png|Zyuoh Eagle (34) Zyuoh-blue.png|Zyuoh Shark (34) Zyuoh-yellow.png|Zyuoh Lion (34) Zyuoh-green.png|Zyuoh Elephant (34) Zyuoh-white.png|Zyuoh Tiger (34) Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Zyuoh Gorilla (34-35) }} Arsenal *'Spaceship' :Bangray possesses his own personal spacecraft which he uses to travel through space on his hunt. * :Bangray wields an Anchor-shaped blade for combat and can release energy slashes or thunder. It can be also linked to Bangray's right arm to shoot shockwave or energy blast. *'Sickle' :Bangray's left hand is a sickle-shaped hook which can be used for both offense and defense. *'Fire Belt' :Bangray's belt buckle can fire blue fire balls. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bangray is voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . Conception *Bangray was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. Notes *Height:204 cm (73.4 m: Giant) *Weight:193 kg (694.8 t: Giant) *Like with all Villains of the series, Bangray bears a similarity to past sentai villains. **His design bears a strong resemblance with Bacchus Gill from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, as well as Deratsueigar from Gokaiger. **His role in the series is similar to Sir Cowler from Flashman **His ability to make copies of past Sentai characters and rivalry with the red sentai of the group is reminisent of Basco from Gokaiger. *In the greater Toei tokusatsu universe, |巨獣|Kyojū}} were frequently encountered by the of the Metal Hero Series installment . *Bangray's Ship has the appearance of Sledge's Ship, minus the wide wings. *His built was base on Davỵ Jones from the Pirates of The Caribbean second and third films. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' References Category:Deathgalien Category:Players Category:Aliens